Ben 10 Alien heros
by OpKingDimond
Summary: READ BEN 10 DIMENSIONS SPLIT FIRST. After waking up ben finds him himself in a new world filled with heros him and his faithful sidekick ship make new friends enemy's and more all well doing it as a avengers


Talking

 _thoughts_

Ben's pov

I try to open my eyes but for some reason it hurts like I went 2 rounds with vilgax my eyes snap open 

VILGAX?! Looking all around I don't see him it seems I'm some sort of desert **SHIP**

huh? Just as I pull out my phone ship disconnects form it **Ship ship **in a concerned tone I'm wide eyed

Ship what are doing here. Ship ship. I don't give me that. **SHIP.** Fine what ever do you know where we are

SHIP. Ya me either buddy... Wait I think I see a town up there let's go there and ask we're we are Ok ship.

 _ **SHIP. **Ben smiles as he hit the omnitrix dail and in a green flash **XLR8** He yells in a raspy voice let's go hope on._

 _And with that ship jumps onto his wrist taking the shape of a watch on the man turned_ Kineceleran wrist

And he speeds of at 500 k/h to the city outskirts and stop and in a flash of light there stood ben once again he looks at the sign _WELCOME TO NEW YORK HOME OF THE AVENGERS_

huh I wonder who the avengers are better go on foot from here don't want to draw attention to are self's. **SHIP. **Says agreeing with his friend and they continue to the town of hero's

Tony's POV

tony walks into the kitchen of avengers mansion and find cap doing push-ups well eating 

Hey there capsicle do you ever relax what it with you and working out so much 

it helps me keep in shape tony and it's healthy for you you should try it. steve says smiling 

when all of the sudden jarvis speaks up in a mechanical british voice _Sir there seems to be a massive spike in cosmic radiation coming from the outskirts of town._

jarvis is it dangerous. steve asks getting up No captain rogers but something can though it i got a faint life signniture disappeared. tony we got to check this out. no i didn't want to do this today today is my off day and i'm not letting that get ruined na how about u and thor go today's my break. hey continue bickering for the next five minuets before steve give find ill go get thor

THORS POV

arrr blast this midgardien technology i want my food NOW THORS Voice booms though out the mansion when stead come in don't worry thor i don't understand most of this stuff either but we got a mission come on. Thors eye light up EYE we will smite any foe who threatens midgard!

While on the way to the cosmic radiation the thunderer and soilder suddenly stop at the sound of a BOOOOOM!!! they spin around only to come face to face withe the masters of evil

ZEMO! the captain snarles at his sworn enemy and that's when the fighting began 

BENS POV

i've manege to figure out i'm in a alternate world witch by the way SUCKS so that something i also did a little research at the library of this earths hero's i found that this earths hero are a team called the avengers huh names chachy i kinda like it. well ben was thinking this an explosion appeared 3 blocks down arrr i don't get a break do i. Ship say agreeing. alright ITS HERO TIME 

he says ass he slammed the omnitrix dial and in green light surrounded him **DIAMONDHEAD**

Stood here was a man made of diamond like armor and is about ruffly 8-9 feet tall 

when ben appears at the scean he see enchantress haveing captain america and thor in a cuff on magic energy with one swit moment diamond head punches here across the street while captain this even the villens all wide eyed What manner of creature are you. thor asked this new beast but before i can answer i'm flung across the street buy crimson dinamo Arrrr that hurt you going to pay for that  shifting my hand into blades i slice dinomo arm clean off WHAT. dis is impossible my armor is stronger than steel dinomo said shocked.

MASTERS OF EVIL there's seems to be a unknown of the field enchantress get us out of here we're fighting blind yelled zemo. _huh guess the guy in purple is the leader. ben thought as they disappeared in green smoke_

walking up to me is a man in america themed outfit I'm captain America and who might you be. The captain says but not letting his guard down _mmm I don't know if I can trust them yet I'm going to stay in alien form_

I'm diamond head. We'll diamond head hm going to need you to come with me there someone I want to interdose you to. 

**30 MINUTES LATER**

 **Avengers mansion**

 **Caps pov**

Welcome back mister rogers... I'm detecting a unknown lifeform is should I sound the alarm.

No need Jarvis but can you tell me where Tony is.

Of course sir is in the lab. Thank you Jarvis. 

**On the way to the lab**

So what exactly are you umm.. Diamondhead my names diamondhead and I'm a Petrosapien I'm a alien

 _Mm an alien I got to keep an eye on him. Entering the lab you can hear loud rock music playing with ton tuning one of his iron man suits Jarvis turn of ghhge misic. The music stops _

_Hey what the hell capsi... What the hell is that thing say putting on his gaintlet. Diamond head _

_Annoying responds that THING saved you friends life! Oh. Is the only thing tiny said _

**_CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2_**


End file.
